kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Marathon Bounce
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Marathon Bounce |Japanese (Katakana) = マラソンだびょ～～ん |Japanese (Romanized) = Marasonda byo ~~ n |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 016 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 016 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 016 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = August 06, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Which Way Is This? |Next = Magnetic Wanda! }} is the sixteenth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on August 06, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary An annual summer marathon race is coming up and Shuu's going to paticipate in it. However, his two rivals Ryuta and Michiko are going to paticipate in the race as well. Will Shuu be able to beat his two rivals in the marathon race? If not, would Ryuta and Michiko ever get to call Shuu a "loser"? Plot As the sun shines on Kirakira First Street, Shuu was walking down the street when he saw Wanda sliding like a worm. Shuu threw some sand at Wanda, causing him to cry and fall over. Yuto came to see Shuu and how Shuu was doing. Then, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru appears from nowhere and announces Yuto, Wanda and Shuu that there's an annual summer marathon race coming up with with the starting and finishing lines being located at Kirakira First Street. Yuto, Wanda and Shuu cannot believe it. After he, Wanda and Shuu were given a poster each, Yuto asks Ichiban-Hoshi Teru what an annual summer marathon race is and Ichiban-Hoshi Teru replies that the annaul summer marathon race is an event where all children from different elementary schools paticipate in a running race. Thinking that the annual summer maration race is a stupid event, Wanda scrunchies the poster into a ball and was stomping on it until Mirai appears. Mirai was in her sports clothing and was praticing for the marathon race. Later, Yuto, Wanda and Shuu were sitting on a bench outside the shop. Shuu has brought 2 cola-flavoured sherbets, one for himself and one for Yuto, and a corn-snack for Wanda. Yuto was thinking about paticipating in the annual summer maration race. Shuu was also thinking about paticipating in that marathon race too. Just then, the fraternal twins appeared towards Yuto and Shuu and introduced themselves. Their names are Ryuta and Michiko. However, Yuto, Wanda and Shuu ignored the twins as they have finished eating their sherbets and corn-snack. Michiko says that she and her twin brother Ryuta both came second and third at last year's annual summer marathion race. They were hoping that they'll try and do their best to win the marathon this year. That worries Shuu. Suddenly, Nicole appears with her microphone and says "Wow! Big news!" as Souma records the live report with his camera. Nicole was going to interview Shuu when Wanda grabs her by the arm. She then continutes on with the interview by questioning Shuu. Shuu takes the microphone and says his answer. Souma took a photo of Shuu which was then posted as part of an article on the internet. At his bedroom, Shuu was getting worried as he saw the latest article online. He says to Mirai that he worried that if finishes the race after the twins, he'll be called a loser by the twins and get laughed at by them and several residents at Kirakira First Street. It'll be a total nightmare for Shuu if that does actually happen. Outside, Shuu gave a flyer to a rich man. The rich then recommends Shuu to do some training before the maration. Back in Shuu's home, Shuu tells his parents about some training but before his parents got the chance to reply, Shuu closes the door as he feels embarrassed. Later in his bedroom, Shuu gave Wanda a big plate of chicken karage bites and bowed to him. He promises Wanda to be Shuu's trainer and Wanda agrees. Crazy, Shuu eats up the chicken karage bites, opens his bedroom window, takes off his shirt and his shorts and starts dancing with the plate in his hand. Later, after he got his shirt and shorts back on, Shuu looks up on the internet again and became more worried. Wanda tells Yuto and Mirai to help Shuu do some training for the marathon. At the playgrounds out Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto gave Shuu a new pair of running trainers. When he puts them on, Shuu finds the new trainers bouncy and useful. Wanda says that Shuu has to do some running in those trainers. To help Shuu run, Yuto summons Zuzumin. Wanda gets Zuzumin to find someone for Shuu to race against. Zuzumin finds a cat which was sleeping under a tree and he gave it some fish. The cat tried to eat the fish but Zuzumin took the fish off the plate and gave it to Wanda. That caused the cat to become angry and chase Wanda around the playground, thinking that he has stolen the fish. Later, after the cat attacked him, Wanda says that he, Shuu, Yuto and Mirai should have a lunch break. Yuto agrees and summons Burgemin. Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda were enjoying their lunch served by Burgemin. Wanda finds the burgers and fries yummy so he asked Burgemin for more until Wanda was stuffed. Yuto, Wanda, Mirai and Shuu didn't notice the Bug Bites as Terara casts her Wazawai Program at Shuu's new trainers. As Shuu continues on with his training, his new trainers caused him to bounce away like a grasshopper when he going to do some running. Wanda notices that has to be the work of a Bugmin so he, Yuto and Mirai went off to follow him down Kirakira First Street. Meanwhile, Yui was watching the fishes in the tank swim by when her hat blew off. Shuu came to rescue Yui's hat and he gave it to Yui who thanked him. Mrs. Tateishi was going to give something special to her son but Shuu appears and takes the special something as he bounces past his mother. Ryuta and Michiko were praticing for the annual summer marathon race and their rival Shuu bounced past them. As the chasing continues, the alarm on the tip end of Wanda's tail goes off. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at Shuu's new trainers. Bug-Banemin was revealed. Shuu finally notices that Bug-Banemin was taking control of Shuu's new trainers. Letting Shuu crash into a lamp-post, Bug-Banemin jumps off Shuu new trainers and bounces away. Bug-Banemin made a car stretch longer, caused a sign to become shorter and made Wanda tail become springy. He then gave Yuto and Wanda a fright, causing Wanda to fall over, bounce back up with his tail and fly onto a sign. Yuto decided to deal with Bug-Banemin. To do so, Yuto summons Turbomin. Turbomin and Bug-Banemin look at each other face-to-face while Wanda understands what Turbomin and Bug-Banemin were saying. Turbomin has to try and beat Bug-Banemin in a game of Musical chairs. As Wanda starts the music, Turbomin and Bug-Banemin both move around the chair to tune of 'Samba de Wanda'. The music then stops and Turbomin quickly jumps onto the chair. However, Bug-Banemin cheated by making the chair too bouncy for Turbomin to jump onto. Turbomin then has to try and beat Bug-Banemin again but in a game of Sumo push this time. Wanda raises the sign the start the match. From behind, Turbomin tried to push Bug-Banemin off the ring. Suddenly, Bug-Banemin cheated again by making the ring become shorter, causing Turbomin to fall off. Mirai and Shuu came towards Yuto and saw that Bug-Banemin has cheated twice in two games. Wanda decided that Yuto has to try and beat Bug-Banemin at a mini-basket game. Dressed as a kangaroo, Yuto got onto his pogo-stick ready for the mini-basket game. Mirai and Shuu both hold a mini-basket each. As Turbomin blew his whistle, the mini-basket game begins. Yuto tried throwing the red balls into his mini-basket but the red balls didn't go in it. Bug-Banemin keeps picking up the white balls and putting them into his mini-basket one by one. Yuto kept on trying to get the red balls into his basket but his pogo-stick tripped over and he and Wanda fell over. Shuu was worried that Bug-Banemin is winning but Yuto refused to give up. Yuto took off his kangaroo outfit and, without using a pogo-stick, he threw the red balls into his mini-basket. Shuu cannot believe it. As he was putting another white ball into his mini-basket, Bug-Banemin fell into the mini-basket himself. Yuto successfully threw the last remaining red balls into his mini-basket and won the mini-basket game as Turbomin blew his whistle once more. Then, as for his own victory, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Banemin. The next day was the annual summer marathon race. Mirai finished first place, with Ichiban-Hoshi Teru awarding her, and Yuto did his best but Ryuta and Michiko both collapse together. All the paticipating kids have finished the race except for Shuu who was tired out. Yuto came, with Wanda and Turbomin, to see Shuu. Yuto then asks Shuu about finishing the race with help from Banemin but Shuu declinded the offer and decided to finish the race with help from Yuto, Mirai, Souma and the other children. As the sun sets, Shuu has finally finished the marathon race. Seeing that their rival Shuu was being helped of the other children, Ryuta and Michiko decided not to call Shuu a "loser" and Ryuta gave Shuu a blue towel. What a relief for Shuu. Trivia In the episode * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru announces an annual summer marathon race with Kirakira First Street being the starting line and the finishing line. * Shuu becomes worried that his two rivals Ryuta and Michiko would call him a "loser" if he finishes last in the marathon race. * Wanda gets Shuu to do some training for the marathon race. * After beating him in a mini-basket game, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Banemin. * The annual summer marathon race was held the following day and was won by Mirai. * Ryuta and Michiko decided not to call their rival Shuu a "loser". Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Turbomin's Biggest Bite". * Shuu's rivals Ryuta and Michiko, who are twins from a neibouring town, make their debut in this episode. * This episode mainly focuses on Shuu. * The Tokyo marathon race takes place in this episode. * Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, together known as the Bug Bites, made their cameo in this episode. * After this episode had aired in Japan, the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season took a break until August 20, 2016 when episode 17 airs. This was due to the Rio de Janerio Summer 2016 olympic games via the 100m race and 400m race events broadcasted in August 13, 2016. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Shuu * Wanda * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Mirai * Ryuta and Michiko * Nicole * Souma * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Yui * Yuuka Kamiya * Kirakira First Street residents * Hiruto Kamiya Promins * Zuzumin * Burgemin * Banemin (Bug-Banemin, debugged) * Turbomin Bugmins debugged * Banemin Promins summoned * Zuzumin * Burgemin * Turbomin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 17: Magnetic Wanda! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』820土 第17話「マグネロボ・ワンダ」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes